This invention relates to a game apparatus and method where the players place pieces over positions on the board and then activate an electronic or electromechanical device, depending on the location of the piece on the board. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of playing checkers and activating pumps to spray the players with water in accordance with the position of the checker on the board.
Examples of board games and playing pieces include checkers, chess, backgammon, etc. In those games the player places the playing pieces on preset locations on the board. Through a series of moves, in accordance with predetermined rules, the players move their pieces and capture the other player's pieces. In accordance with the agreed upon rules the player who eliminates the other player's pieces, or places their pieces in a predetermined position wins the game.
To improve the fun of the games various boards have been wired with electronics. Some example games are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 927,583, 2,799,505, 3,194,560 and 3,697,076. Other example board games incorporating electronics include GB 939,190, Netherlands 7,808,718, Soviet Union 1,174,049A and German DE 3,503,764A1.
In checkers, it is desirable to have round pieces that are freely oriented on the board. It is also desirable to place one piece on top of another piece during the play of the game. A drawback to many of the above mentioned game boards is that the pieces must fit into a particular slot on the board and thus are not adaptable for fitting one piece on top of another piece while playing the game. Another drawback to the prior games is that the pieces must be oriented in a particular manner for the game to work. Adjusting the orientation may distract from the game.